


Lying Broken In Your Arms

by TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode 3: Brocket Hall, Friendship, Gen, This scene broke my heart, Unhappiness, they are just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel/pseuds/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel
Summary: She walked away, feeling as though she would never be whole again. Her heart was being broken.It shattered.She collapsed.





	1. You're arms hold me when I'm broken

**Author's Note:**

> The scene at Brocket Hall in episode 3 broke my heart. I imagined a sort of AU of it. Here it is.

"I see." She said, sniffling slightly, trying not to cry. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Lord Melbourne." She walked away, feeling as though she would never be whole again. Her heart was being broken.  
It shattered.  
She collapsed.  
Sobs ripped through her as she fell onto the autumn leaves below her. She couldn't stop, however much she wanted to. She just cried and cried. 

A hand on her shoulder made her jump. She knew it was probably Lord M, but she couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Ma'am." Victoria let out another sob, and she curled in on herself. She heard the leaves rustle as he knelt down beside her. "I did not intend to cause you hurt ma'am, truly." 

He wasn't sure wether she had heard him or not. But he wasn't sure what to do. The Queen of England was here, crying into her skirts, all because of something he had said. "Oh, Victoria." He sighed, and put his arms around her. Damn proprietary, she was hurt and in distress, and it was his fault. She sobbed more, but sat up and sobbed into him. Her hand gripped his arm, and she turned her face into his chest. "Am I really so undesirable? You would turn me away?" She whispered into him. He felt guilt and rushed to rectify it. "No, of course not ma'am. Only a fool would turn you away." She looked up at him through red eyes. "Then why did you turn me away?"she asked. He smiled. "Because you are yet to give your heart properly, and your affections for me are nothing more than a passing fancy." He told her with a fond smile.

"But they are not." His smile grew wider, and he looked down at her. "They are ma'am. You will find someone someday who you will love with all your heart. I promise. And then you will not need me." She gave him a shaky smile and gripped his arm tighter. " I will always need you Lord M." He smiled in the direction of the house. "That is what you believe now." He whispered. Victoria put her head back on his chest.


	2. Epilogue: I will always love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue that was asked for.

She had no idea how long they sat there, amongst the autumn leaves, hearing the rooks whoosh overhead. "Lord M," she whispered. He looked down at the Queen in his arms, and his heart broke. In this moment, she just looked like a scared little girl. 

"Ssh, Victoria. You're okay." He stroked her hair, uncaring of the boundaries anymore. She gave out a small sob. "I will always love you Lord M." She cried some more, then sniffled. "That will never change." She lifted her head to look into his eyes one last time. 

Slowly, she rose, and he followed her. "Victoria," She detached her body from his and gave him a shaky smile, pulling away. "Goodbye, Lord Melbourne." He watched her go, a mournful look adorning his features. 

"I will always love you too Ma'am."


End file.
